The Quiet Ones
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: MPAS/Speak AU. Melinda Sordino stays with Peabody and Sherman for her Sophomore year of high school and has still not broken her wall of silence. But when she takes comfort in Sherman, they begin to experience time travel together and take off one one incredible life changing trip through history. Older Sherman/Melinda. Rated T
1. Meeting Melinda

** A/N: This idea popped in my head and I couldn't stop thinking about it. This is a crossover between 'Mr. Peabody & Sherman' and the teen angst novel 'Speak' (Which I really like BTW). This is an AU of MPAS with Melinda Sordino tagging along for the ride. Also, in this AU, Sherman is fourteen, same age as Melinda, so they'd be in high school together. So, please bare with me on this, please? Anyways, enjoy!**

Mr. Peabody, a white beagle wearing black circular rimmed glasses and a red bow tie exited a room with a red door. Following him was his fourteen year old adopted son, Sherman. He wore circular rimmed glasses like his father, and he wore a plain white T-shirt, black shorts, and white converse high-tops.

"Mr. Peabody, why did we have to leave the French Revolution so early?" asked Sherman as they walked side by side into the living room and towards the living room.

"Because we will be having a guest over and I wanted to be present when she showed up" said Mr. Peabody.

"Who is she?" Sherman asked, curious about this guest.

"She is a girl about your age, and she's been through a great deal of pain. Her mother and I are close friends and we discussed it would be better for her to put her in the exchange student program and have her stay with us. Then she'll decide whether she wants to go back to where she came from or stay here with us" Peabody explained as they stopped in front of the elevator. The door opened to reveal a girl. Sherman's eyes widened and he felt like his heart skipped a beat.

**(Sherman P.O.V.)**

This is the girl Mr. Peabody said would be staying with us? She's beautiful. She had pasty white skin, no pimples or makeup on, no imperfections, dark brown hair that was in a pony-tail, she was wearing a dark purple blouse with a black cardigan over it with one button in the middle of the cardigan buttoned up, gray acid-wash jeans, and on her feet were converse like mine, only they were magenta.

"Ah, miss Sordino, welcome to our home" Mr. Peabody said taking her duffel bag out of her hand gently. She didn't say anything.

"Melinda, this is my son, Sherman. Sherman this is our guest, Melinda Sordino" Peabody said introducing her to me and introducing me to her.

"Hi" I said softly. I was a little nervous and had some butterflies in my stomach. She didn't say anything, yet again. This girl was awfully quiet. She just looked down at her shoes, clicking her heels together like she was in 'The Wizard of Oz' and had her hands tucked into the pockets of her cardigan.

"Sherman, Melinda will be staying in your room. Please help her unpack" Peabody told me handing me Melinda's duffel bag. I just took her bag and she followed me into my room. Once we got there, she looked all around my room and was amazed at the size of it.

"Here is where you'll be sleeping" I said to Melinda as I took her bag up to the platform above my bed and in it's place was a bed with dark green comforters and black sheets, and green pillow cases with black trees with tiny black leaves on them. I wasn't even aware that Mr. Peabody did this.

"Do you like it?" I asked her. She just nodded.

"Do you want me to help you unpack?" I offered. She shook her head instead of saying 'No' and I just left her alone. I stopped at the door and looked behind me to see Melinda unpacking and I smiled before leaving her to do her business.

** (No One P.O.V.)**

When Sherman left he found Mr. Peabody taking out a carrot and eating it.

"Oh, there you are. So, what do you think about her? Melinda?" Peabody asked him. Sherman just put his hands in his pockets and spoke.

"She's... quiet. But she seems like a nice girl" Sherman said taking out a bottled water out and taking a sip out of it after getting fresh and cool out the fridge.

"Sherman, Melinda is supposed to be sweet and caring as her parents told me and she hasn't spoken a word. Her misfortune from last year shocked the poor girl into silence and only trusting very few people. Please, just be gentle with her, okay?" Peabody told him.

"I will, don't worry" Sherman said with a brief smile and left Mr. Peabody alone in the room. He peered behind the door to see Melinda lying down on her bed reading a book. Sherman sighed and smiled.

"Melinda" he muttered as his small smile turned into a large goofy one. Sherman then went over to his own bed and lied down on it. After a while, Sherman drifted to sleep. Melinda noticed by Sherman's snoring and smiled at the sight of him breathing in and out fluently. Melinda took her hair out of it's ponytail and then walked over to the lamp, shut the light off, climbed back into bed and fell asleep.

** A/N: First chapter was short, I know. But this is only the beginning of Sherman and Melinda's friendship that will slowly build up as the story progresses. Now in the next chapter, we'll get to see Melinda and Sherman in school together. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	2. Her Knight in Shining Armor

** A/N: So, Melinda has arrived at the Peabody penthouse and Sherman has been head over heels for him (No reference to the 'Tears for Fears' song, it is a good song though). Now we get to see what it's like for Melinda and Sherman at school. In this AU there are no uniforms at this school. Anyways, enjoy!**

Mr. Peabody stopped his motorcycle with a sidecar on it's right at the sidewalk in front of 'Susan B. Anthony High School. Sherman sat in the side car and Melinda sat behind Mr. Peabody on the bike itself.

Melinda's clothes were simply a brown wool hoodie with buttons instead of a zipper and it was half-way buttoned up to the center of her chest, underneath it was a light gray skin tight shirt with long sleeves hidden under the brown wool sleeves of the hoodie, she also wore dark blue skinny jeans that were torn at the knees and showed her skin, and on her feet were the same sneakers from yesterday.

Sherman's clothes was the same as what he wore yesterday. As soon as Melinda got off the bike and put her hood over her head and waited for Sherman to stop taking to Mr. Peabody and they could get to their classes, a lot of which she had with Sherman. When she saw that Peabody gave Sherman a dog whistle in case of emergencies, Melinda held back a laugh behind a small smile when Sherman blew it and Peabody's ears began twitching.

After a while, Sherman and Melinda sat next to each other in their first class, 'American History'. Melinda was mostly silent the whole time, but she smiled whenever Sherman raised his hand and got a question right. One girl named Penny Peterson who sat behind Sherman growled and broke her pencil in two when Sherman answered a question about George Washington.

After that, Sherman and Melinda had biology. Sherman and Melinda were lab partners, she didn't cut the frog open because the last time she did that back at her old school, she fainted. So Sherman cut the frog open and Melinda took the notes, but watching Sherman perform the dissection still made her a little bit nauseous.

Next up was English, where Sherman and Melinda had with each other again. For the whole day, they did nothing but silent reading. Melinda was reading 'Insurgent' by Veronica Roth, and Sherman had his face buried in Arthur Miller's 'The Crucible'. They occasionally took their eyes off the pages and looked at each other.

After that, lunch took place. Melinda and Sherman sat down next to each other. Sherman's new friends, Mason and Carl were with them and Melinda noticed Penny Peterson and her friends standing behind them.

**(Melinda P.O.V.)**

I just stared at her with my hood covering up my face and some strands of hair covering my face, this girl is someone I definitely despise. If this school was the setting of 'Mean Girls 3' if they ever made one, Penny Peterson and her friends would be it's Regina George, Karen Smith, and Gretchen Wieners. She walked over behind Sherman and I just eyed my own food.

"What'cha got there, Sherman? Kibbles or bits?" asked Penny. A discriminatory joke, so not funny. Because he was raised by a dog doesn't make him a dog in general. This chick was so biased.

"Actually, I've got baby carrots, organic apple juice, and a tuna sandwich" he said with a smile on his face. How could he just smile at the cruel joke she made? Maybe he was one of those people who stay positive through things no matter what, he's one of the kinds of people I'd give anything to be, but I just can't, not after what happened to me last year.

"So you eat human food?" she asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" he asked back.

"Because you're a dog" she said. I gave Penny a death glare, but I guess she ignored it and kept on teasing Sherman.

"No I'm not" Sherman said with his smile dropping a bit.

"Sure you are, your dad's a dog, so you're a dog too" the blonde teased. I just wanted to punch her in the face and make her nose bleed, but I didn't wanna get a demerit on the first day like last year.

"Actually, I think you're confused, Penny. It's an adoptive relationship" Carl spoke up.

"Shut up, Carl" Penny said with angry face. Carl didn't do anything except say 'Okay' and continued eating.

"FETCH!" Penny shouted, knocking the sandwich out Sherman's hand. I just gave a look that made me look like a lion getting ready to pounce on my prey, and I swear that I'd do that if this girl didn't shut up. Everyone started laughing and Sherman got up to get his sandwich and then she swiped the dog whistle Mr. Peabody gave him and tried to make him jump higher for it.

'That's so frickin' it!' I screamed in my head and stood up. I took the hood off my head and swiped the dog whistle back and stood in front of Sherman.

"Stay out of this" Penny warned. I shook my head and what she did next, I did not expect, she pushed me to the ground and I grunted in pain.

"Leave Melinda alone!" Sherman shouted getting ready to hit Penny. I don't think anyone would blame him if he did, she deserved it. Penny had Sherman in a headlock and he bit her.

'Way to go, Sherman' I said in my thoughts. Maybe I could trust him after all. Maybe I could let him hear my voice and trust him to keep my secret.

As soon as I was about to get up and walk over to Sherman, one of the school's security guards dragged Sherman by the arm to the Principal's office no doubt. I couldn't let him get in trouble for defending himself and defending me, it wasn't right, she should be the one getting punished. I got up, walked over to my bag and wrote a note and walked after Sherman.

I got lost finding the main office, but after a while I finally found it. Sherman was sitting outside the office and I looked down at him. He looked up to me and I smiled.

'Thank you' I mouthed to him, but didn't speak. I walked into the office to see Mr. Peabody, the principal, and some big fat woman clad in mostly pink talking.

"If the girl's parent's parents press charges, I will see to it that Sherman is removed from your custody permanently!" she warned. I walked in, making my footsteps as loud as I could so they'd pay attention to me. I put the note on the principal's desk, while walking out, I gave that big woman who threatened to take Sherman away the death glare, and I even extended my middle finger to her. She gasped, but Mr. Peabody smiled and winked at me. I winked back with a small smile and sat down next to Sherman.

**(Nobody P.O.V.)**

The principal unfolded Melinda's note and read it aloud to Ms. Grunion, which was the name of the woman Melinda flipped off and Mr. Peabody.

'My name is Melinda Sordino, and I was a witness to the fight. Sherman has the fault of nothing, Penny bullied Sherman too far such as calling him a dog, taking a piece of personal property from him, throwing his food on the floor, and pushing me to the ground. Don't punish Sherman for defending himself and me, that's not how it's supposed to be. If anyone is to truly blame for this, it's the witch known as Penny Peterson' the principal read aloud. Ms. Grunion growled at this, but Mr. Peabody smiled and knew he had Melinda to thank for defending his son. But he knew Grunion still wanted to do her so-called 'Home Investigation' tomorrow night. Peabody just got up and went outside the office.

"Sherman, Melinda, I'm taking you two home early today. And Sherman, you are not in any trouble, Melinda explained everything already" said Peabody. Sherman was surprised to know that Melinda of all people would defend him. They walked to Peabody's motorcycle in silence. Melinda knew that when she got back home, she was gonna have to talk with Sherman.

**A/N: Wow, Melinda is a really good person to stand up for Sherman and flip Ms. Grunion off, isn't she? Now she knows she can trust Sherman with her secret and that he will support her and keep her secret no matter what. So, for the first time in forever, Melinda will use her voice in the next update and much more. Please review, thanks!**


	3. Melinda's Voice

** A/N: In the last chapter, Sherman bit Penny because she knocked Melinda down to the floor. And Melinda came to his defense by giving a letter explaining everything to the principal and flipping off Ms. Grunion like she was Craig Tucker from 'South Park'. In this chapter, Melinda is gonna speak for the first time and trust Sherman with her secret. Enjoy!**

Melinda unbuttoned her wool hoodie and threw it on the floor, revealing her skin tight long sleeve gray shirt. She then collapsed onto Sherman's bed instead of her own and kicked her shoes off her feet and they landed next to her hoodie. After taking a deep breath, she sat up with her legs crossed and her hands in her lap holding one in the other, thumb-wrestling herself. She didn't even notice her red-headed roommate enter.

"M-Melinda?" Sherman asked. She took her hands off her lap and looked to see Sherman smiling and he took a seat right next to her.

"I just wanted to say thank you. You really saved me from getting in trouble. And Mr. Peabody told me that you flipped somebody off, that must have taken guts, huh?" Sherman said to her. Melinda smiled with her eyes half-closed at what Sherman said about Melinda flipping off the social services agent.

"Anyways, I don't know what would have happened if you didn't show up, and I wanna thank you for what you did for me" Sherman said. Melinda then felt her heart racing, remembering what she was gonna do.

**(Melinda P.O.V.)**

No holding back now, Sherman deserves to hear my voice, and to know what happened to me. He proved he was worthy when he bit Penny for pushing me to the ground.

"I was raped" I said quietly. Sherman's eyes widened and looked down at me.

"You spoke" Sherman said, but then he shook his head and spoke again.

"Wait, what did you say?" asked Sherman. I looked up at him and this time I spoke a little louder.

"I was raped" I repeated. Sherman then put his hands on my shoulders urgently like it was an emergency.

"What happened?" asked Sherman. I just took a deep breath and began explaining.

"Last year, before freshman year started, there was this huge 'End of Summer' party. A senior named Andy Evans took me to his Jeep and we began making out. Then he pulled by pants down and covered my mouth and he..." I began sobbing and I found myself without any words to say. Sherman then pulled me into a hug, which I didn't expect at all. I returned the hug and cried freely into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry" Sherman whispered into my ear. He began running his hand through my hair and began rubbing my back in small circles, it was comforting and nice to know he was listening and addressing the problem right away.

"After he raped me, I ran inside and called the cops. After that, everyone knew it was me who called the cops. Then when we came back to high school, nobody talked to me. I was an outcast and no one wanted to be my friend" I said after sobbing some more into his pristine white shirt which wasn't so pristine anymore thanks to my tears.

"That's awful" he whispered again. He then began rocking me as he held me in his arms. His embrace felt so good and I began calming down and felt tired after crying for a while.

"He tried to rape me again on the last day of school, but the other girls caught him and they realized why I called the cops on that party. But, ever since then I've felt so broken, so shattered that I felt like I didn't belong anywhere. I let myself get raped and didn't do anything to stop it, Sherman. I'm so weak and pathetic" I said. Sherman then hugged me tighter.

"No one is weak, and no one is pathetic. Andy was to blame, not you. You're perfect the way you are, Melinda" Sherman said softly. We broke away from the hug and he pulled a tissue out of the box that sat on the bedside table and wiped my eyes with it.

"You're stronger than you think you are, everyone is" Sherman said to me. I smiled and showed some teeth as I smiled at him.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me that you'd say something like that" I said to him brushing a strand of hair away from my left eye and behind my ear.

**(Sherman P.O.V.)**

I would have never guessed that Melinda was raped against her will. I knew I had to do something to show her how much I cared for her and I came up with the most brilliant idea ever.

"Melinda, do you wanna go somewhere with me?" I asked her, holding my hand out to her. She took it and said 'Yes' and got up from the bed with my hand still in hers. Her voice was so adorable, she sounded so sweet. I then took her to the elevator and we came to the room with the red door.

"What is this place?" Melinda asked me. I opened the door and she saw the WABAC. Her eyes widened when she saw it.

"This is Mr. Peabody's time machine. He gave it to me for my birthday when I turned seven. He calls it the WABAC" I told her. She took my hand and we went inside it.

"Where have you guys gone in it?" Melinda asked.

"Not where, Melinda, WHEN" I corrected her as I sat down at the controls.

"So, WHEN do you want to go?" I asked her, emphasizing the 'When'. She sat down in the chair next to mine and looked to me.

"I wanna be on the Titanic" said Melinda. I smiled and set the WABAC for the right time and after that we were in 1912.

"We'd better change clothes if we wanna blend in" I told her. After a while, I wore a white button up shirt with a brown jacket with leather patches on the elbows, and black pants with spandex straps on the belt that went over my shoulders but were covered up by my jacket.

Melinda was wearing a dark brown dress with short sleeves and there were white long sleeves underneath them. She looked a lot like Snow White from 'Snow White & The Huntsman'.

"You look beautiful" I told her as she stepped out the WABAC with her dress on.

"Thank you" she said, putting her hair into a ponytail.

"Close your eyes, I wanna show you something" I said to her. She closed her eyes as I asked her and I took her hand. I lead her to the bow of the ship and I put her feet up on one of the rails.

"Put your arms out" I whispered into her ears. She just nodded and did as asked.

"Now take that ponytail out" I told her. She groaned and took it out. The wind now blew through her hair as she stood before the wind.

"Alright, open your eyes" I said putting my hands on her sides. She opened up her eyes and began smiling.

"I don't believe this. I-I'm flying" she said happily as she looked out onto the ocean.

"Just like in 'Titanic' huh?" I asked her. She just stood there amazed and crying tears of joy at what was happening right now.

"It's better than the movie, I'm actually on board the Titanic doing what Rose did with Jack" said Melinda. She then raised her hands up in the hair and screamed a loud 'WooHoo!' I smiled and let out a silent laugh at what she did.

After a while, Melinda and I went back to our time and we changed back into our normal clothes and went back to our room.

"That was fun, I really enjoyed that. Thank you" Melinda said to me. I can't seem to get tired of hearing her soft and gentle voice. It's like listening to sea waves hitting the shore of a beach.

"Your welcome, it was nice to share it with someone besides Mr. Peabody" I said to her. We both then looked up at the wall clock and it said 6:20 PM.

"Wanna watch a movie before we go to bed?" I offered. She nodded and we both walked into my room. I took the candy out of my secret stash which was filled with stuff like 'Red-Vines', 'Skittles', 'Gummy worms' and some sodas. Later we were watching 'Gravity' and she was holding my hand. This has got to be the best day of my life! Melinda Sordino went on the Titanic with me and now she was holding my hand? How much better could this day get?

"Sherman, Melinda" no doubt that voice came from Mr. Peabody. We swiped our hands back to our sides and looked at him.

"It's bedtime you two, turn off the TV and get some shut-eye" Mr. Peabody said to us. Melinda shut the TV off and took the movie out the DVD player and I cleaned up all our trash.

After that we changed into our pajamas, I really liked what Melinda wore. She was wearing a dark pink dress with a brown owl on the front, and her pajama pants were some black sweats with autumn colored leaves on them.

I just wore a black t-shirt with an Autobot symbol on the front in black, and my pajama pants were just my 'Transformers' themed boxers.

"You are such a boy" said Melinda giggling a bit.

"What? 'Transformers' are cool" I said in my own defense. Melinda just smiled and rolled her eyes. We then got into bed and shut the light off.

"Goodnight, Melinda" I said to her. I heard Melinda yawn and speak with a tired voice.

"Goodnight, Sherman" and then not another word was exchanged that night.

** A/N: There it is! Melinda finally speaks! Melinda told Sherman what happened to her last year, Sherman took her aboard the Titanic, and they watched a movie together. Lots more to come in the next chapter, like a Sherman/Melinda moment. Please review, thanks!**


End file.
